


you are my sunshine

by kingfisher10



Category: DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Platonic Soulmates, idk what this is but i'm emotional about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingfisher10/pseuds/kingfisher10
Summary: I wrote this at 3am while reading old titans comics and getting emotional so sorry it's short af I just love them
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	you are my sunshine

To most people, Donna Troy is the moon. Her dark hair and pale skin, her cool demeanor and her ever calming presence, it makes sense. But Dick Grayson knows different. He’s seen the way her smiles can melt the iciest of hearts, when she laughs her eyes are brighter than any star, even her most gentle touch can warm the very bones of you. She has a way of drawing you in, making you feel so loved and connected, you’re pulled into her orbit without even realizing it. She radiates warmth in such a way that it envelops every atom of you. He knows it’s probably an Amazon thing, it makes sense that he’s never seen Diana so much as shiver in all his life. But he prefers to think of it as a Donna thing, after all, to him his sister has always been the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am while reading old titans comics and getting emotional so sorry it's short af I just love them


End file.
